Misery
by AthenaetVenus
Summary: This is an extremely Scott/Rogue songfic to Pink's "Misery".


Nothing belongs to me. X-men belong to some higher power, and "Misery" belongs to P!NK, a.k.a. another higher power. This is Scott/Rogue with some of Rogue's memories. I kind of mess with Rogue's past, because that's really not at all how I pictured it. Anyway…

Rogue sat at the desk she and Kitty shared, ignoring her math homework and instead looking out the window as Scott, Evan, and some other guys from the institute played football in the twilight.

__

Shadows are falling all over town.

She watched, the eternal observer, as Jean and Kitty joined the group, touching, laughing, and teasing as the teams fought over who joined which team, remembering when that would have been her.

__

Another night the blues got me down

She turned her attention back to her homework, not noticing when Scott left the game. Slowly the numbers on her paper faded as she slipped into a reverie of memories. Dates, kisses, parties that belonged to another her. A Rogue that had flaunted curves instead of hiding them, flirted with touch instead of fearing it, and made friends instead of driving them away.

__

Oh misery…I sure could use some company

She hadn't really liked Cody, the kiss had taken her by surprise. They hadn't even been going out, but he had followed his impulses. It had all but killed him.

__

Since he's been gone I ain't been the same

She had forsaken colors to mourn him, but by now she had to admit that she was mourning more for her former life than for any one person in it.

__

I carry the weight like an ol' ball and chain

She started as the door opened and swiveled around to see Scott. She almost sighed. A living, breathing manifestation of everything she wanted. And everything she couldn't have.

__

Guess it's all meant to be…for love to cause me memory.

"Hi Scott," she said, forcing a near smile to her face.

"Hey, do you want to come down and play?" he asked. "We're playing flag, not tackle, so you don't have to worry."

Rogue winced at the reminder, but said yes anyway.

__

Misery…Misery

She walked out, a few steps behind him. An uncomfortable silence enveloped them. Once upon a time she would of flirted with him. But now she didn't dare. _And besides, he likes Jean._

Tell me why does my heart make a fool of me.

"So, how are you?" Scott said, rather obviously trying to fill the horrible silence. 

"Fine," Rogue answered with the typical lie, somewhat saddened that the only words he could force out were empty pleasantries.

"No, you're not," She heard him say, the walked right into him as he suddenly stopped.

__

Seems it's my destiny…for love to cause me misery.

Scott whirled around, and Rogue nearly jumped at the sudden movement. He grabbed her by the shoulders and before she knew what was happening he was hissing her, and she couldn't even think about pulling away.

__

Oh…I've been down this road before. Where the passion turns into pain.

Rogue recovered enough to push him away, but it was a full five seconds before she realized that nothing had happened. Scott was standing up, looking at her, seeming stunned but fully conscious, her eyes weren't burning, her thoughts were her own.

__

And each time I saw love walk out the door, I swore I'd never get caught up again.

"What? Did you kn…" Rogue looked to Scott, completely confused.

"No, no I had no idea nothing would happen. I'm so sorry, I know I shouldn't have, you know. I just…" Scott dropped his gaze to the floor. " I just couldn't ,um, help it."

__

But ain't it true…it takes what it takes.

"Scott." Rogue reached out and brought his face up. "If you ever apologize for that again, I swear I'll kill you. This is not a 'sorry' thing. This is a good thing. Unless…" suddenly she was shy. "you think it's a bad thing."

__

And sometimes…we get too smart too late.

Scott looked at her in amazement, the offered her his answer in the form of a laugh and another kiss.

__

One more heartache for me …another night in misery.

Jean, Kitty, and the others looked on in amazement as Scott and Rogue walked towards the field, arms around each other, smiling like idiots. And.. Wait.. No.. . Rogue was not giggling. Impossible. As they approached, Kurt yelled to them what all were thinking, "Hey is there something you two want to tell the rest of us?"

Scott and Rogue looked at each other, then at the others, and then shared their third kiss. And their fifth…

__

Seems it's my destiny.

Yeah, I know I skipped some of the song, and there was a whole lot of kissing for one shirt story, but that was really the only line from that song that could end this fic. I'm terribly sorry if you think you've wasted your time reading this fic, but if you think that please take and extra second or two to review and tell me about the time you've wasted, maybe give suggestions, and all that. Of course, it would be nice to get a couple of reviews from people who liked the story, so either way.

__


End file.
